missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Brianna Maitland
Seventeen-year-old Brianna Maitland was last seen at her dishwashing job at the Black Lantern Inn in Montgomery, Vermont between 11:20 p.m. and midnight on March 19, 2004. Her coworkers asked to have dinner with her, but Brianna declined because she was tired and she had to get up early to go to her second job as a waitress in St. Albans, Vermont. Brianna left work and was supposed to go home in Sheldon, Vermont where she lived with a friend, but she never arrived and hasn't been seen since. Her friend assumed that she moved back in with her parents & brother in East Franklin, Vermont. When the friend called Brianna's parents on March 23, 2004 and discovered that she wasn't with them, she reported Brianna missing. On March 20, 2004, Brianna's vehicle (which is described as a pale green four-door 1985 Oldsmobile sedan) was found abandoned off East Berkshire Road and Route 118, across Dutchburn Farm Road, about a mile outside of Montgomery, parked partially inside of an abandoned barn. Two of Brianna's uncashed paychecks were on the front seat of the car. She had also left behind all her clothing, her medicine, driver's license, her makeup and her contact lenses. Some of Brianna's belongings were strewn on the ground in front of the car. A woman's fleece jacket was found in a field near Brianna's car, but it apparently did not belong to Brianna. Her car had sustained minor damage; it had apparently backed into the building and punctured a hole in the wall. Investigators later came to believe the accident may have been staged, but the police did not initially report the abandoned car to Brianna's mother, who is the registered owner of the vehicle. They noticed Brianna's paychecks inside the vehicle and guessed that she was the primary driver, so they went to her place of work to try to locate her and tell her about the car. The abandoned car and Brianna's disappearance were not connected until her disappearance was reported three days later. There was speculation that Brianna's disappearance is related to the disappearance of 21-year-old Maura Murray, a female nursing student from Massachusetts who disappeared on February 9, 2004, but the FBI and the authorities concluded that their cases were not connected to each other, but the theory hasn't been entirely ruled out. Three weeks before Brianna's disappearance, she was reportedly assaulted by a female acquaintance in front of several witnesses. The reasons for the assault are unclear; Brianna didn't try to defend herself during the attack even though she has several years of martial arts training. After she was attacked, Brianna went to the hospital where she received treatment for facial cuts, two black eyes and a concussion. She later filed a criminal complaint against her attacker and the case was still pending at the time of Brianna's disappearance, but after she went missing, the district attorney dropped the complaint against the objections of her parents. There is a possibility that Brianna left of her own as she had mentioned to her friends about plans for possibly making a short trip out of the area. Authorities believe that Brianna was a victim of foul play and it might've been drug-related. Brianna's parents also believe she might've been harmed, but maintain that she wasn't involved in drugs and they weren't a factor in her disappearance. Brianna is described as a Caucasian female with a height of 5'3, weighs between 105-118 pounds, has brown hair & hazel eyes. Her left nostril is pierced and she wore a small ring or stud in it at the time of her disappearance. She has a faint scar extending from her left eyebrow to her forehead. Brianna's nicknames are "Bri" or "B." She wears contact lenses, but they were left behind when she disappeared. She was taking medication for migraine headaches, but left it behind. She is described as an independent, restless young woman who was unhappy in her rural surroundings and she has run away before. On the day of her disappearance, Brianna passed her GED exam and planned to attend college part-time. Category:Missing Children Category:Females Category:2000's